User talk:Collector1
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:37, January 30, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Order Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN to recieve what you requested how many red pearls? 01:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That will be 16 clicks to ajr38's alien egg module. 01:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) OK set up the module The clicks will arrive within 30 minutes. 03:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was asleep-But do you have bee battle module or do you want me to set one up? 14:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I bee battled you and you lost you need to set the module up again. 18:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure No problem. 23:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Red:Electric Dam How many times? I gave you a click I didn't have much time. can i be a worker please Ask on the talk page of here *My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Inventory*-- 19:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Look I could pretty much say this to all of you:Only I have been taking orders recently (and johnater)-There are about 10 orders unfulfilled and I need a little break from the store shouldn't you be fulfilling them? :yes and what about you Freddy! its not like you have been doing stuff!-- 20:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I have been waiting for people to reply to my friend requests I completed some orders yesterday and today PWN. Sorry I can't get on MLN. 18:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I stopped playing and gave my account to a friend. However, he wasn't able to get on because he entered the password incorrectly three times in a row. 18:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) You quit MLN?!?! 18:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It got boring. 18:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...I was going to quit after Rank 10...and I'm having an inventory auction right now... 18:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I did that but I got bored of even going back online... 18:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages Please do not move any article pages unless you have a direct source as to its exact name. Some Robot Chronicle pages are non-capitalized because that is the way they are written in the XML. We follow the XML when naming articles, so next time please check there before you decide to move a page. Thanks. 18:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC)